


TFLN: Biker

by halflinghoney



Series: TFLN Drabbles & Fics [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, biker!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: (425): And to be fair, I think we all suspect that forbidden sex with an outlaw biker might be worth it.





	TFLN: Biker

You should have known better when you saw him walk into the bar. Most of your friends warned you to stay away, that he looked like nothing but bad news, except for one friend that agreed with you: He was  _ so very  _ attractive. She was not helpful one bit when it came to persuading you to turn around and ignore his presence.   
  
“How are you supposed to avoid that? He’s wearing a leather jacket...and leather pants...I’m sure he rides a motorcycle, there’s no doubt about that. He’s worth it.”   
  
He smiled at the bartender as he ordered a drink a few seats away from you at the bar. You both gasped and exchanged looks.   
  
“Dimples,” you said in unison.    
  
“I know how much you love dimples,” your friend teased.   
  
You scoffed, nudging her. “Oh, hush.”   
  
You both watched him for a few more seconds until his eyes flickered over to yours. You felt your body tense, but the only thing you could think to do was spin back towards your friend.   
  
She laughed at your reaction. “Well, I’m already taken, so he’s all yours,” she said with a sigh.   
  
“Yeah, right,” you laughed, finishing off your drink. “He’s too cute. Like that’ll happen.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
By the look on your friend’s face, you knew exactly who was behind you and it already had your heart racing. You slowly faced him with a curious expression. “Yes?”   
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I heard that you like dimples,” he said with a handsome smile, dimples galore.   
  
He heard your friend. Great. You wanted to disappear. “I-I’m sorry, we weren’t trying to be rude or anything--”   
  
“Rude? It wasn’t rude. You don’t need to apologize,” he laughed. “If anything, I’m flattered. Someone cute thinks I’m cute.”   
  
Your face flushed. You glanced at your friend, only to realize she had returned her attention to the rest of your friends. Looking back to him, you let out a nervous giggle. “Ah, you heard that, too,” you exclaimed.   
  
“I did. I’m Jooheon, by the way,” he said before taking a sip of his drink.   
  
You introduced yourself, tucking some hair behind your ear.   
  
“What are you drinking? You’re looking a little low.” He waved the bartender over.   
  
After a couple hours of talking and getting to know one another, you went out for some fresh air in front of the bar. Jooheon pointed to a motorcycle parked nearby, the one he’d mentioned throughout the night.   
  
“That’s my bike,” he said proudly.   
  
“Ah, your ‘Baby’,” you joked.   
  
“Don’t sound too jealous,” he joked right back.   
  
You gave him a playful glare. “What, that you call your bike ‘Baby’?”   
  
“Yeah. Sounds like you want me to call  _ you _ that,” he said, his voice lowering as he grew serious.   
  
You ran a hand back through your hair, trying to muster up something to say when you felt Jooheon drape an arm along your shoulders. He smiled warmly at you. “Let’s find a different name for you,” he declared. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he started spouting off nicknames, “Babygirl. Kitten. Princess. Darling. Sweetheart.”   
  
“Just what are you getting at,” you questioned, narrowing your eyes on him.   
  
“I like you. A lot. Don’t you want a cute pet name?” He tickled your ear, making you laugh and try to get away, but he ended up pulling you into a hug. He nuzzled his head into your neck.    
  
You had to smile as he wrapped his arms around you, embracing you so completely. “I like sweetheart,” you said softly.   
  
“Ahh, my sweetheart!” He announced loudly, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead before standing up straight to look at you. “Would you like to come back to my place, sweetheart?”   
  
That was the question you’d been waiting for. You took Jooheon off guard by pecking him on the lips. “Yes,” you answered. “Let me go tell my friends.”   
  
You could’ve sworn you saw him blush. “Okay!” He chimed, starting to walk towards his motorcycle. “Meet me by my bike.”   
  
By this point, you still didn’t know what you were in for. You said goodbye to your friends, grabbed your things, and were out the door to see Jooheon had pulled his bike up front to wait for you. You hesitantly put on the helmet he offered, climbed on behind him, and soon you were headed towards his place.   
  
Half an hour later, you were walking into Jooheon’s apartment, happy to be inside and warm after that ride. You observed the simple decor as you took off your coat and scarf, setting them down on his couch, when you felt his arms wrap around your waist. “I like what you’ve done with the place,” you noted, relaxing in his arms.   
  
A low chuckle sent chills straight to your core. “You should see the bedroom,” he whispered, kissing your neck lightly.   
  
“Mmm, should I?” You asked as he leaned against you, leading you towards the back of the apartment. When he opened the door and turned on the light, you went in and laid eyes on his bed. It was huge and it looked so comfortable. Without hesitation, you leapt onto it and felt at ease.   
  
Jooheon let out a laugh. “Making yourself right at home,” he said with amusement.   
  
“It’s like laying on a cloud,” you mumbled, closing your eyes.   
  
He laughed again. “Hey, don’t fall asleep!”   
  
“I’m not! Promise!” You rolled onto your side and watched Jooheon as he took his jacket off. His t-shirt was tightly fitted, though not as tight as his leather pants. You bit your bottom lip as he turned around and you saw the plump round of his ass.   
  
“Like what you see?” He asked, glancing at you through the mirror on his dresser.   
  
“AH! SORRY!” You flipped over and buried your face in the bed.   
  
You heard him walk over to the side of the bed before you felt a hand clap against your ass. You let out a yelp of surprise and sat up, pouting at him. “Hey!”   
  
“Stop apologizing,” he said, pointing a finger at you. “If you like what you see, tell me.”   
  
“B-But--”   
  
“If you’d rather not tell me, I might as well cover that pretty mouth,” he growled, grabbing your chin to hold your head in place. “How does that sound?”   
  
Your eyes widened. He told you he was into some kinky shit, but he never went into detail when you two were hanging out at the bar. You were curious. This could be fun. “Whatever you’d like, Jooheon,” you said, letting him hold you there.   
  
“Daddy.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“You’ll call me ‘Daddy’ from now on,” he said, forcibly letting go of your chin. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” He walked back out of the room.   
  
Inching over to the side, you swung your legs over and waited patiently for Jooheon to return. When you heard footsteps, your eyes found him as he entered the room again. You were curious as to why your scarf was in his hands.   
  
“Luckily, this is pretty lightweight, so it’ll work just fine,” he thought aloud as he walked back over to you. “Open your mouth.” The demanding look in his eye had you obediently doing as he said. He carefully put the scarf in your mouth and tied it securely around your head. “Too tight?”   
  
You shook your head, adjusting your jaw around the new restraint.   
  
“Good,” he mused, dragging a finger along your thigh. “Are you going to be good for Daddy, sweetheart?”   
  
You began nodding before he even finished the question.   
  
“So eager to please,” he laughed, tapping your nose. “In that case, will you help me with something? It will make me so happy.”   
  
The next thing you knew, you were naked and lying on the bed. There were cuffs around your wrists and ankles, linking them together and keeping your legs spread. Your body was completely exposed to him. Your chest rose and fell with deep breaths as you watched Jooheon across the room, beginning to disrobe.   
  
Humming to himself, Jooheon leisurely grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. The sight had you tensing with admiration for his body. His fingers fiddled with his belt, followed by the button and zipper to his pants. He wiggled out of the tight leather, and you couldn’t keep your eyes off him. He was bare-assed, in all his glory, while he tossed his pants away. When he turned toward you, you inhaled sharply and wrung your hands into fists. His cock was a masterpiece, shaped by the hands of God, and all you wanted was to worship it.   
  
The only thing you could do was whimper.   
  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Jooheon asked, voice sweet and smooth. He went over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the drawer. Approaching the bed, he climbed onto it in front of you and set the condom aside. He finally knelt before you, calmly stroking his hard length.   
  
You eyed his cock before returning your gaze to his, making another small sound through your makeshift gag.   
  
He smirked, and you felt your heart skip. “Not just yet. We have to warm you up first,” he purred, settling between your legs. Dragging his fingers up your thighs, he watched you shiver at his touch before they grazed over your pussy. “You’re so wet, you look delicious...” His comments faded away as he spread you wide open and leaned down to graze the flat of his tongue along your heat.   
  
Biting down on the fabric in your mouth, you let out a strained moan and jerked against the cuffs on your wrists.   
  
Jooheon groaned in response and delved his tongue into your warmth. The tip wriggled around before tracing its way up to your clit, circling it again and again to work out another moan from your direction. A finger prodded at your entrance and you welcomed it with a grind of your hips.   
  
You kept your eyes on the man between your legs, finding it hard to keep your voice down, especially when he was watching you so intensely in return. You felt him slip another finger in, your body stretching in response. As he thrust his fingers within you, your eyes fluttered back and shut. He knew exactly how to curve his fingers and touch your sweetest spot, and it had you a muddled mess in seconds. The closer you came to an orgasm, the more your legs shook.   
  
Reading your body language, Jooheon lifted his mouth and asked, “Are you about to come?”   
  
A vigorous nod answered that question.   
  
“Then, come. Now!” He ordered, pumping his fingers even faster within you. He returned his mouth to your clit, sucking harder than before to bring your over the edge.   
  
You screamed, though it was muffled, while your entire body quaked in pleasure. You expected him to stop once he knew you had came, but Jooheon’s fingers were still pumping and his tongue was unstoppable. The overstimulation was almost too much. Tears were beginning to well in your eyes as you quickly approached another high.   
  
Just before you could feel that release again, Jooheon abruptly withdrew himself from you.   
  
You were left panting, staring at the ceiling as you tried to recover. A laugh brought you back to reality. Your attention shifted back to the man at the end of the bed, who was watching you in utter amusement.   
  
“You okay there?” He asked, rubbing your thigh with his dry hand as he brought the one covered in your juices up to his lips. It was too arousing watching him lick them clean.   
  
You nodded slowly, your head falling back on the pillows. Thankfully he was giving you a bit of a breather, but there was still a part of you that desperately needed to come again.   
  
Jooheon shifted his weight on the bed, leaning over your body to gently lift your head. He untied the scarf from your mouth and set it aside. “Let’s hear that pretty little voice of yours,” he cooed.   
  
Feeling his hardness against you as he hovered above, you suddenly ached for him. “I need you,” you mewled.   
  
He chuckled and grabbed the condom on the bed. Tearing it open, he carefully rolled it onto his dick and threw the wrapper aside. He settled between your legs, grinding his cock against your warmth. “Tell me how bad you need me,” he growled.   
  
The way he was rubbing against you had him applying just enough pressure to your clit to drive you wild. “Please, Daddy, I need your cock so fucking bad. Your fingers weren’t enough. I need you deep inside of me,” you pleaded, staring deep into his eyes.   
  
He quirked an eyebrow, honestly surprised with how well you could beg. “That bad, huh?” He said, grabbing his length and rubbing the tip against your wet entrance. “I’ll give you what you want, sweetheart.” He eased himself into you, stopping halfway in until you adjusted to him before he pushed the rest of his length within you.   
  
“ _ Fuck _ , yes,” you moaned, arching your back and straining a bit against the cuffs holding your body in place. “You feel so good!”   
  
“I was going to say the same thing,” Jooheon groaned, pulling back his hips before ramming them back in. He built up a steady pace, each thrust swift and powerful as he kept a firm grip on your thighs.   
  
You leaned your head back on the pillows again, beginning to pant heavily with his movements.   
  
Jooheon studied your body like an artist appreciating their muse. His eyes halted on your neck and he smiled at the beauty of it. His hands dragged their way up your abdomen between your breasts and up to your neck. He cradled the back of your head in his hands, resting his forehead against yours as his thrusts slowed to a grind. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay?” His voice was deep and gentle all of a sudden.   
  
Watching him with wide eyes, you couldn’t help but smile. “Okay...What did you have in mind?” You asked.   
  
His hands moved back around to the front of your neck, giving a little squeeze for you to get what he was implying. Breathplay was new to you, but you’d seen it before in porn and had always been curious.   
  
“Choke me, Daddy,” you whispered.   
  
You could have sworn you saw a little fire ignite in Jooheon’s eyes. The grip on your throat tightened while his hips resumed their thrusting. If you thought you were being overstimulated before, well now you didn’t know what the hell was happening. Each pound of his cock was sending fire through your veins, while the lack of oxygen was giving you tunnel vision. Your eyes clamped shut, as much as you wanted to look at Jooheon’s smirking face. You couldn’t even let out more of a warning than a high pitched squeak before your body violently shook with another orgasm.   
  
Jooheon immediately removed his hands from your neck, and the surge of air filling your lungs had you gasping.   
  
“That felt like a strong one,” he exclaimed, leaning over you with a hand on either side of your head. The movements of his hips were becoming harder as his voice quivered, “I’m close.”   
  
“I want you to come, Daddy! You made me feel good, so I want you to feel good!” You moaned, lifting your head to bring him into your first real kiss.   
  
A low growl rumbled in his throat as his lips parted, welcoming your tongue into his mouth. As he neared his end, he broke apart from your lips and loudly moaned your name.   
  
“Come in me! Come, come,  _ come! _ ” You moaned in response, gripping tightly onto the links that held your cuffed limbs together.   
  
Jooheon’s hips bucked forward as he poured spurt after spurt of cum into the condom. It took a moment for him to recuperate, until he pulled out with a groan and rested atop you for another minute or so. “That wasn’t overboard, was it?” He asked quietly.   
  
Your giggle made him sit up and meet your gaze. “Nope, it was fun actually,” you responded with a flirty smile. “I’d like to do it again.”   
  
That made him perk up. “Yeah?” He slipped off of the bed and disposed of the condom in the trash before returning to your side.   
  
“Mhm. So long as I can touch you this time. I’m dying to touch you,” you admitted.   
  
He grinned cheekily. “That can be arranged,” he chimed, helping you out of the cuffs.   
  
As soon as you were freed from your confinement, you grabbed his face and brought him into a steamy kiss. You felt him smiling against the kiss and ran your thumbs along his dimples.   
  
Jooheon began to laugh, which made you pull away from his lips. “Out of all the things you could touch, you touch my dimples,” he mused.   
  
“I like them, remember?”   
  
“How could I forget?” He teased, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you down onto the bed. “Would you mind doing something for me?”   
  
You looked at him curiously. “Hm?”   
  
“Would you be my sweetheart from now on?” He asked, searching your eyes.   
  
A bright smile spread across your lips.    
  
If you had taken most of your friends’ advice when Jooheon walked into the bar, you would have never found yourself in this situation. At least you had one friend’s support that he would be worth it.   
  
You giggled and nodded.   
  
Jooheon grinned, holding you tightly and plastering kisses all over your cheeks.   
  
Yep. Totally worth it.


End file.
